sharknight3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick LaDuca
'''Nicholas "Nick" LaDuca '''is one of the main characters in Shark Night 3D protrayed by Dustin Milligan. Nick has a secret crush on Sara, (another main character.), Nick, Sara, and Sherman are the only survivors at the end of the film. Nick is also a former roommate to Gordon and is Malik's former best friend. Nick survives many plots done by no other then Dennis and Red, Dennis seeks revenge on Sara, because of slashing his face, with a boat propeller, in the past. (Note: Sarah was 18 when this happened. In the movie she is 21 Red, teams up with Dennis, and releases a 8-foot Great White shark on Sara and they plan to put it on Shark Week. Nick however saves Sara at the end and they both survive. Shark Night 3D First apperance Nick first appears when Gordon asked him to play halo with him, but Nick tells him he needs to finish his med schools applications. Gordon forces him to play just as Malik Nick's other roommate bursts into the room. Malik seems to pissed at Nick, explaining he needed at least a C in the class he was taking in order to keep his fee in college (Nick tutored him). Nick is scared that Malik will attack him as He tells him to come closer. Malik breaks into a smile, and shows he got a B+ in the course. Malik tells Nick and Gordon they are going to a lake house for the weekend to celebrate. Nick says he can't due to paperwork and tests, but Malik shuts him up since the house they are going to is owned by Sara's family. Nick smiles slightly (since he has a crush on Sara) and decides to go. Nick is seen again with Malik and Gordon with Malik saying that he plans to propose to Maya this weekend. Gordon calls him crazy as he is about to go pro and have girls around him. Plus Gordon will need help with the excess girls, something Nick agrees with. Malik tells them Maya was with him since he was poor and she deserves him at his best now he will be rich. The seven friends get into Sara's SUV and drive towards their destination. After what seems a day of driving, the group wind up at a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house and that they should make their calls now. Gordon is trying to give a pep talk to Nick about going after Sara. Gordon tells him to stop being such a coward and get with her before someone else does. They go to the checkout where unbeknownst to them, the clerk has a video feed of the girls bathroom (Where Sara and Beth are) and have been watching them the entire time. Gordon is freaked out by the clerk so he leaves while Nick pays. They head to the docks on Sara's boat as they take off and drink beers along the way. Nick tries to talk to Sara but unsuccessfully does so. Suddenly, they see a police boat behind them. The group is worried, but Sara guns the engine and drives to the house. Sheriff Sabin comes up and Sara remarks he lost again (they use to race their boats). Sabin notes she hasn't been up here in three years. Sabin tells her he'll be up tomorrow and for the kids to have fun and be safe. Nick, is seen again with Malik, Blake, and Maya on Sara's boat about to go wake boarding. Nick asks Malik about Sara and he notes that he never saw Sara with a guy, even for a casual hookup. She just spent time with her dog, Sherman. First Attack Soon while wake boarding Malik is attacked by a shark and is knocked off his board with Nick unaware of it and Blake and Maya assuming that Malik had wiped out. Eventually they turn around after noticing that he is gone which makes Nick confused. They soon see Malik swimming to shore approaching a sunbathing Sara who is shocked when she sees him with a missing arm before he collaspes to the ground. Nick, Maya and Blake return to the house in shock as Sara calls Gordon and Beth for help. Blake accuses Nick of running Malik over, but Nick denies it. Sara runs back to her house to find a cooler and they quickly put Malik's bad arm in a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Nick runs and jumps into the water to go find Malik's arm (the idea being, him being a pre-med, he would know that a limb has a limited amount of time before it cannot be reattached). Getting out of the water, he notices a shark chasing him, but manages to escape after Sara rescues him. The gang is severely freaked out about sharks in the water, but they have bigger problems. Malik is bleeding out and Nick decides to take the boat with Sara navigating. Malik will be with them and his arm has been placed in the cooler. Maya goes with them as she swears she won't leave Malik. Second Attack As Maya holds the bleeding Malik in her arms the group doesn't realize he is dripping blood into the water through the drainer, which attracts the attention of another shark. The shark attacks the boat as it turns and Maya falls off. She calls for help as Nick tells her to swim and throw's her a floatation ring just as he sees the shark approaching her. Sara guns the engine to try and outrun it but it is no use, Maya is soon grabbed by the shark and is devoured as she disappears under the water. Having no choice Sara continues steering, only for the shark to keep attacking their boat. It causes the throttle to stick and the steering go bad. Sara loses control of the boat and she and Nick grab Malik and the cooler and jump off, just as the boat crashes into the pier nearby at Sara's home and explodes. Now down to six, the group set Malik down in a bed inside the house and Blake remembers a flare gun and races for it. He shoots it off to try and get a response. Sabin is in range, but he is too busy listening to rock music to notice. After Dennis and Red the two hunters whom the group encountered earlier in the film arrive another fight breaks out but Nick cools it and tells him to stop, since they don't know. Nick tells Red and Dennis that Maya is dead and Malik needs to go to a hospital. A way to Save Malik Dennis says they need to get Malik to St. Francis. So they will take one of the group with them, and when they get in range of a signal they will call for a medic. Nick refuses to have Malik be moved so Beth volunteers to go saying that she wants to leave. Gordon tags along, telling Nick, Beth is on shaky ground and he won't leave her alone with the perverted Red. Red explains they have a sonar machine to keep sharks away from them and a stun gun weapon that could kill a shark dead with one strike, so they will be fine. Sara tells Dennis thanks, and that she owes him one. Dennis looks her and says "No, we're even Sara. Sara's confession Nick later finds Sara sitting outside on her porch, as the two take a walk on the docks he finally talks with her asking her why she hasn't came back home in three years. Sara reveals she used to date Dennis when she was 18. But he was never going to leave town and she was going to college. So she broke up with him. A few days before she left, they went diving. Her tanks malfunctioned and when signaling for help, he ignored her. She somehow got to the surface and turned on the boat. He was right by the propeller when it started. She was the one that slashed his face, by accident. She took him to the hospital and that was the last time she was in town until this weekend. Nick tries to tell her everything will be okay but Sara says she wishes she could believe him. Soon Beth and Gordon are both killed and devoured next after Dennis and Red feed them to sharks (bull shark for Gordon and cookie cutters for Beth). After Malik kills a shark he, Blake, Nick, and Sara look at the shark and wonder what is going on. Nick notices a camera on the body and realizes to his horror that someone put the sharks in the lake. Malik is getting worse due to the second attack and Blake says they need to get him help. Using a wave runner, he plans to take Malik across the river. Soon Blake and Malik are both killed and devoured next. The Truth Sheriff Sabin soon comes to the house, and is apprised by the situation. He feeds Nick and Sara his special soup to calm them while he calls for help and tells Nick and Sara everything will be fine. Nick starts to feel funny and soon passes out from the soup he ate. He is put to bed in Sara's guest room but is later abducted. Nick soon awakens and finds himself tied to a chair by Sherrif Sabin. He realizes the truth demanding to know why they are doing this. Sabin tells him why, explaining that 20 million people a year watch "Shark Week" and other related programming. He explains there is a good percentage of those that would want to see the up close, real life shark attacks, Snuff films if you will so Sabin, Red, and Dennis decided to trap sharks, rig cameras on them and sic them on innocent people on the lake in the pursuit of money. The plan goes beyond normal psychotic behavior into pure greed. Nick tells him they are crazy but Sabin shows another side to the scheme claiming that he is tired of being a small town sheriff looked down on by the "rich kids" like Nick (even though the group treated him with respect). Sabin attaches a winch cable to Nick's chair and cuts him to draw some blood. At the same time Nick knocks over a gas can. Sabin dunks him briefly before bringing him back up. Nick has a lighter from his pocket and proceeds to melt the zip tie that binds his hand. To buy time, Nick requests Sabin puts on some Guns and Roses. With Sabin distracted, Nick breaks free, and throws the lighter at the spilled gas. It causes a fireball that sets Sabin on fire. Nick jumps out of the way as Sabin falls into the water. He then shuts the door to the opening as Sabin pleads for him to help him. Nick refuses and Sabin is devoured by the tiger sharks. Nick races and dives into the water to get Dennis's boat to rescue Sara who was kidnapped and placed in a shark cage. The Final Confrontation After Sara had been halfway submerged in the water. Dennis throws a bucket of blood at her to attract a eight foot great white shark (which is under her). Red calls for help as Nick arrives holding him hostage with a gun to his head. Nick tells him to pull Sara up while Red pleads for help. Dennis pretends to comply but instead grabs a knife and kills Red. Nick and Dennis scuffle and Nick kicks him off the boat. Nick tries to pull the cage up but Dennis grabs onto it and detaches it forcing Nick to dive in the water. In the water, Sara begins losing consciousness from lack of air so Nick kisses her for oxygen. Dennis attacks and the three scuffle. Sara grabs his head and bangs it into the cage, drawing blood. Dennis gets his clothing stuck on the cage as the shark gets closer. Dennis turns around and horrifyingly looks at Sara as she flips him off. The shark then kills and devours Dennis. Nick goes back above water to get some air, seeing Sherman with Red's stun gun, he grabs it and goes back under. As the shark breaks through the cage and attempts to eat Sara, Nick saves her by shooting the shark with Red's stun gun killing it. He then frees Sara and Nick and Sherman swim Sara towards the boat. Nick soon after pulling Sara up realizes that Sara is not breathing and uses CPR to revive her. She thanks him for saving her and kisses him. As the camera pulls back from a distance in the lake a great white shark jumps towards the camera signifying that there are sharks still in the lake. TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:SurvivorsCategory:Tulane University StudentsCategory:Shark Night 3D CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Male Characters * Nick and Sara presumably begin a relationship after the events in the movie.